Slytherins
by EsmeraldaSnarkle
Summary: Niesha sneaks out of the castle, her emotions precariously unbalanced, intent on trying to soothe herself into a state that was ready for sleep. She really should have accounted for the unexpected intruder.


The crisp air of a cool December night greeted Niesha as she quietly made her way towards the Quidditch pitch, Comet Two-Sixty tucked under her arm. The night was dark, but the stars and the half moon provided her with enough illumination to guide her without too much trouble.

Once there, she mounted her broom, and the tension that had been knotting her stomach, fear of being caught, disappointment for the game tomorrow, left her, and all she could feel was the weightlessness that accompanied flying.

She did a few quick rounds, and then just hovered in mid-air, savouring the moment, and feeling the cool air of the night against her flushed cheeks. It was so peaceful, and so far from the judgemental look of the many that now slept. She sighed. Being in Slytherin House sure wasn't as fun and delightful as her mother had described. They barely had any House unity, and if they did, it was because no other House wished to have anything to do with them. It was forced unity and it was stretched so tightly at the moment, Niesha knew it would only be a matter of time before it snapped.

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice asked, quite rudely. Niesha barely kept herself on her broom, wobbling dangerously. Hands shot out to steady her, and stayed until she had found her balance, then they were gone as quickly as they had come.

She whirled around to face her attacker, or possibly _saviour;_ she decided to look at the situation negatively. When she saw the familiar brown eyes and brown hair, as well as stocky outline, she laughed.

"I should have known only you would be out here at this time of the night Wood," she said, shaking her head.

"And what of it Slytherin?" Wood said sharply, observing her with narrowed eyes. "And what are you doing out here hm Slytherin?"

"Do you even know my name?" Niesha tilted her head back. She watched him struggle for a moment, and she felt the bitterness grow at the pit of her stomach. No one should bother learning a Slytherin's name.

"It's_._..uh.." Wood trailed off, looking unsure. Niesha felt the tears sting at her eyes, and rubbed them fiercely. _It's just the cold,_ she chanted in her head, _it's just the cold_.

"Are you crying?" Wood looked extremely uncomfortable now. He was eyeing the other end of the pitch, like it would take that much distance to stop him from having to deal with the situation at hand. "Look," he said, his voice kinder, "I don't know your name, but I saw you fly. You're fantastic, you should really try for your House team."

Niesha gave him a look of disbelief. "I'm a girl," she wailed, "They don't let girls on the Slytherin team, you of all people know that." The tears rolled faster now, and her vision was so blurry, she was afraid to move lest she fell.

"Um…look, I just came here for a bit of extra practise, and I really want to get it done. If you want to play, you should really take it up with Flint, or your Head of House." Wood waited with barely supressed impatience for Niesha to leave.

She wasn't an idiot; everyone knew Oliver Wood only cared about Quidditch. "Fine," she said, drawing in a breath, her voice trembling, "I'll leave so you can _practise." _Her hands were shaking violently as she attempted to maneuver to the ground. This caused her broom to shake also.

"Here," Wood said gruffly, holding out a hand when it was obvious she couldn't fly properly. Niesha stared at it. Wood sighed. "Hurry up, I don't have all night, Slytherin."

She took it hesitantly, and she felt him grip her hand tightly. She winced slightly. Her hands were freezing, and having them squeezed made them feel like they were being rubbed raw. His grip loosened slightly and he watched expectantly.

What did he expect her to do?

"Jump already." The impatience was no longer suppressed, and he had the look on his face every Gryffindor did when they met a Slytherin.

"I-I can't," she whispered, trying to ignore the hatred that was no doubt simmering in his heart.

"It's not that hard, you just stand and jump," Wood explained. "I can catch you if you miss."

Niesha stood, wobbling precariously. She jumped forward, holding on tightly to Wood's hand with a squeal that echoed through the pitch.

The grip on her hand was strong as it pulled her up, and she was safely on Oliver Wood's broom, holding onto him for dear life. As soon as her breaths had evened out, and he was heading to the ground, they started to choke up again, and before she knew it, she was sobbing into his shoulder. Niesha was felt him stiffen, but was beyond caring. She was the one out there first, not Wood. He shouldn't kick her out.

"Are you going to get off?" Wood asked. She looked up surprised. They were already on the ground. She hadn't felt it because, technically her feet weren't touching, Wood was just tall.

She slid off, still sniffling. She looked up to where her broom was still hovering, and waved her wand, bringing it back to her.

"Okay…so…bye," Wood said, his eyes already back on the sky.

No way was Oliver Wood going to dismiss her so easily, Niesha decided. She started sobbing again, this time a little bit more dramatically. She quickly had to run through every sad thing that had been tormenting her for the past few days for the tears to keep coming. The smile that was no doubt on her mouth could be disguised as a sad twist.

She gasped as she felt two thumps on her back, sending her keeling forward.

"There, there."

She couldn't help herself. Between the tears she started laughing. Well, more like howling.

She clutched her stomach as she fought for air, gigging all the while. She could taste her salty tears in her mouth and knew she must look like dreadful at the moment. The wind had messed up her hair, and she was laughing and crying like she was a raving lunatic.

As soon as she's calmed down she met the now alarmed brown eyes that were staring at her.

"Thank you Wood," she grinned. "I needed that."

Before he could do anything else, she leaned up, pecked him quickly on the cheek, and ran off, still giggling.

He stood there dumbfounded. "Slytherins…" he muttered, shaking his head.


End file.
